Confusion
by Aniviel
Summary: A girl is in her last year of high school and...I dont really know where this one is going yet but it'll be good!
1. Default Chapter

It must have been the surroundings that made her feel so vulnerable yet strong. A classroom with posters and random quotes from famous authors. A classroom filled with irritated students who longed to be free with their friends playing hooky. A classroom with a few menacing boys who never left her alone. A simple classroom and a simple life. That's what she made everyone believe.  
"Whew Katie, show them legs" one of the detestable creeps whispered to Katie. She flashed them a disgusted look and quickly grabbed her sweater from her bag and covered her long tan legs. The guy continued to stare at her, and with a wink and a blown kiss, he turned to look back at the whiteboard. Another obnoxious creep laughed and punched his friend in the arm for the brave comment he made about Katie. Katie shook her head with the same disgusted look on her face and continued to intently concentrate on the information on the whiteboard.  
"Why don't you call me later, ya know what I mean.you can call me Papa" The second loathsome guy said with a wink and passed her a note with his cell phone number on it. First day of school. Katie took the paper, got out of her seat, walked over to the garbage, and threw it into it.hard. She glanced over at the guy and sat back down in her seat quietly. All the while, the teacher was sitting at her desk with a book covering her face.  
"Katie" A familiar voice called to her "Wanna grab some ice cream after school?" Victoria called to her as she knelt down beside Katie's seat.  
"Sure! I know a good place that opened not too long ago"  
"Good, because I need a ride home"  
"Oh. Yeah sure I can take you home" Katie finished politely though she felt used on the inside. A tight pang wrung itself through her head as she squinted her eyes to make it go away.  
"Are you ok?" Victoria asked kindly as she reached up to touch Katie's leg.  
"Yeah fine" Katie said as she stood up and excused herself to go to the bathroom.  
"Look at her ass man" One of the obnoxious guys called out across the room as everyone turned to look. Katie felt violated. Victoria stood up and flashed a flirty smile at the guy who made the comment about Katie.  
"You can join us after school if you want" Victoria said as she leaned over and whispered her number into the boys' ear. Vicky made sure he got a good look down her shirt as she did so, and then shook her butt more than usual as she walked away. The guys' friend punched him in the arm again with a pleasing smile.  
"Dude, you're gonna get some ass tonight!" He said as a joke. The class grew silent again as Katie entered through the classroom door. Her blonde hair was shoulder length, perfectly straight and silky smooth. She had emerald green eyes the fluctuated between the color of a rainforest, and the color green on army clothes. She was five feet five inches, tan, slender, and shapely. She had matured a lot over the summer since the last time everyone saw her. One of the guys smiled as she neared her seat. Two new guys in school. Katie thought to herself "what a waste of time these two are" as she sat in her seat and waited patiently for the end of school bell to ring.  
  
"Katie wait" She heard a voice call out to her, friendly yet tricky. Old habits never die. "So where is this ice cream place you know of?"  
"Oh it's right down the road Vic, no worries. We can walk there to save gas"  
"Good, I'll uh, be right back" Vicky said with a wink as she ran off down the blank hallway. Katie continued to walk out of the school, and waited by the steps in the front of the main building. Many students were pouring out of the doors, excited to have the first day finished. Katie saw Vicky dashing through the crowd, and also saw two familiar obnoxious faces following her.  
"Yo Vick, you got a trail" Katie yelled out to her  
"Oh I know, you wouldn't mind if they came with us, right?" Vicky asked as she pulled one of the boys up next to her. Katie noticed they were attractive, but their personality made them atrocious.  
"Uh.I guess not" Katie said reluctantly, knowing she would regret her decision. Then they pressed on down the sidewalk, to innocently go eat some ice cream.  
  
"So what are your names?" Victoria asked as she traced her mouth with a cherry, staring intently at the two new guys. Vicky then put the cherry seductively into her mouth, and swallowed it.  
"Well, I'm Derrick." said a rather handsome, blonde hair, blue eyed, tan and muscular guy. His facial features were soft, not rugged and choppy like some girls might like. He had welcoming eyes, but wandering.  
"And I'm Tony" said a dark haired, tall, brown eyed, tan and semi- muscular man. His facial features were more of the choppy look that made him mysteriously handsome. The two new guys are kind of cute, Katie thought to herself.  
"Do you guys want to come over to my house after this ice cream meeting and possibly work on some homework?" Victoria asked Derrick with a flirty smile. Then she winked at Tony. Victoria had long, dark wavy hair that cascaded down her back. She had deep blue eyes that were intriguing to most guys, and a shape most girls would pay for. Her only downfall is that she was too easy around the guys; no challenge. Katie on the other hand was very enigmatic and drove the guys crazy for her.  
"Well, 


	2. not moving

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be a problem, I have to think about it for a second" Derrick responded as he peered over at Katie who was quietly sipping her chocolate milkshake. "Are you going to be there too, Katie?"  
"I don't know. I have things to do at home." Katie responded with a wry smile, fake, and irritated.  
"I have things to do at home too, maybe we can plan for Friday?" Derrick said with a droopy face.  
"Sure, but Kate and I already made plans to go thong shopping, you know, our little personal outings. You're more than welcome to join us with that you know" Vick said as she winked at Katie.  
"Thong shopping with them? I don't think so" Katie responded sternly as she backed her chair away from the table so she could rest her feet on Vicky's chair.  
"Why not, they can tell us which ones they like and all"  
"No."  
"If you ever go bra shopping, do give us a call. We can tell you which ones we like and all" Tony said sarcastically, but half truthfully.  
"I've got to get home now. Bye guys! Vick, call me later" Katie said as she stood up, grabbed her backpack, and walked away silently. The two boys stared as she walked, and then Vicky did a "look at me now" cough.  
"Here's her number. Give her a call, I think she digs you" Vicky said with a wink as she handed the two boys two small sheets of paper with Katie's number printed on it. "Feel free to drop by my house anytime, my parents don't care who comes over.or what I do with them" She finished as she stood up and wiggled her butt as she walked away.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm home" Katie said half cheerfully as she walked through the glass paneled front door. She lived in quite a nice house, upscale part of the city, and nicest house in the neighborhood. Her mother was a doctor and her father, well, Katie was never allowed to know. All she knew was that he worked to put food on their plates. Top secret she guessed. Still answer from her mother. "Mom?" She walked into the family room where nobody was seen. 'This is getting weird' She thought to herself, her mother was usually home early on Mondays. 'She's probably drunk and passed out in a corner somewhere' She thought to herself again. Alcoholic parents, how could they work all day and drink all night? Especially when her mother knew the consequences of drinking. Katie turned another corner, into the kitchen, where her mother was slumped down in a chair at the kitchen table. A needle lay in front of her, as a cigarette slowly burned itself down to the filter. "Mom!" Katie screamed as she rushed over to her mothers side, pulling her up to a full sitting position. No response, limp. Katie dragged her onto the floor, her mother was petite, just like Katie, so it was easy to move her around. Katie lifted her eyelids to check a response from her pupils. The pupils un-dilated and became small again. At least Katie knew her mother wasn't suffering from a drug overdose, but only an extreme high. She walked away angry, leaving her mother lying limp on the kitchen floor. The phone rang.  
"Hello?" Katie said sardonically into the phone receiver in her upstairs bedroom suite.  
"Hey, its Derrick" The masculine voice responded. "I got your number from Victoria"  
"Oh, great. Uh, I cant really talk right now." Katie continued to say dryly as she flipped her flip flops off and they fell onto her wooden floor.  
"I just wanted to ask you a quick question"  
"Shoot"  
"Well, the whole Friday thing.I would, well, I wanted to know if you would go somewhere with just me, I know we probably got off on the wrong foot today and I want you to get to know me; and I want to get to know you too." Derrick said shyly  
"I don't know Derrick. I'll have to think about that one. You were a jerk today, and I don't like jerks." Katie stated as she traversed from her bedroom sitting area into where her bed really was. She flopped onto it, staring at the expensive molded ceilings.  
"That's not really who I am though."  
"I said I'll get back to you, but really. I do have to go now"  
"Ok, well, I'll see you tomorrow then" Derrick said, hopes down.  
"Bye" Katie finished, displeased with herself for even giving Derrick the slightest notion that she would possibly say yes. 'He is really good- looking though' She thought to herself. 


End file.
